A Loving Secret
by Amypilierfan123
Summary: Jack has a fetish that he keeps to himself and stumbles across a website about it little does he know Mark has the same fetish but never told him until now :)


Mark was relaxing on the couch after making a vlog and he heard Jack also making a video in his studio so Mark deiced to start on dinner for them both. Inside Jack's office he was finishing up the video and sending the final video to Robin to be edited. After he was done he went though his commets and other websites.

Jack was searching random stuff online and he stumbled across a website all about heartbeats it was called heart beat pleasure or HBP for short and not many people knew this but Jack has a heartbeat fetish. Jack hasn't even told Mark about it he just sneaks it in when he can, like everytime him and Mark cuddle Jack will lay on Mark's chest and listen to his heartbeat, same at night when they sleep.

Jack would tell Mark but he didn't want to think he was weird as this kink isn't really out their and all. Mark walked to Jack's office door when he heard everything was quiet on the other side, he knocked. "Yes?" Jack asked "dinner is ready babe, come on down when your ready."

"Ok, I'm just cleaning up in here and I'll be right down." "Ok, that's fine" Mark headed back into the kitchen and set the table and Jack book marked the website thinking he could look at it later and he cleaned up his desk and made his way into the kitchen. Jack smiled up at Mark and wrapped his arms around him and planted a kiss on his lips. Mark smiled into the kiss and kissed him back.

Jack sat down at the table and Mark took his seat also and they dug into their meal and talked about their day and what videos they uploaded and all. After dinner Mark excused himself to use the bathroom and he walked passed Jack's office and saw a weird website popped up on his computer.

Mark looked back into the living room and saw that Jack was slowly passing out to whatever movie they were watching on TV so Mark crept into Jack's office and took a look at whatever website was on Jack's computer. Mark sat in his black and green gammer chair and looked. "Well, this is an odd site HBP, what is that?" Mark said to himself as he clicked around and looked more at the site.

Then it hit him it was a heartbeat pleasure website, Mark hit the info button and read about it and read it out loud "who are we? Very good question we are a group of peoples from any part of the world that like to stay together sharing what we consider a passion… a pleasure.

In what way we do it, you are becoming curious. Discover it by yourself, just join us its free and open to everyone." Mark looked more into it and smiled "Jack's got a heartbeat fetish just like me, I wonder why he never told me I know I haven't told him about mine but I thought he would just think I'm weird. At least I can just do it in secret without him knowing. Then Mark heard footsteps and he went to close the website but the mouse died and Jack was in the doorway of his office.

"Markimoo, what are you doing in here?" Jack looked at Mark and his computer screen was up on that heartbeat website and he got scared. "Mark, um its not what it looks like?" Mark smirked and turned around playing along with it. "Oh, so what is it then Jack, you look at heartbeat porn now or something, is my own heartbeat not good enough for you and you have to go and listen to others?" Jack was shocked "what, no I just stumbled across the site, I don't even know what it is."

Mark giggled and came over to him and wrapped his arms around him and lay his head on Jack's chest, hearing his heartbeat which was beating quite fast as he has been scared and caught. Mark sighed and just kissed him, Jack was confused but kissed him back.

Mark ran his hand down Jack's cheek "Jack, why did you never tell me you had a heartbeat fetish, I've got the same thing." Jack looked at him wide eyed "y, you do?"

"Yup, I've had it ever since I was like sixteen, me and this other guy I dated way before I met you we were being silly and horny and the guy asked me if he could listen to his heartbeat with a stethoscope and we ended up playing doctor role-play. The fetish has been with me ever since. I never really did it with anyone else because I thought it was not really known and people would think its weird.

Jack smiled "aww, Markimoo no its not weird." Mark smiled "good, well then as that is off our chests why don't we maybe go play doctor ourselves?" Jack just smiled and went into his closet and grabbed his doctor costume and took Mark's hand and led him to their bedroom.

Jack lay Mark down and climbed on top of the bed. Jack pointed to Mark's shirt "off" he said and Mark nodded and pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. Jack smiled and kissed each spot on Mark's chest, teasing each nipple. Mark moaned out Jack's name "oh Jack, you tease." Jack smirked "that's Dr. Jack to you now." Mark smiled "oh I'm sorry Doctor Jack." Jack smiled "now, Mr. Fischbach I need you to relax and let Dr. Jack do his surgery on you."

Mark just nodded, Jack smiled and ran his fingers down to Mark's pants and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and had Mark shimmy out of them leaving him in his boxers and socks. Jack smiled and pawed Mark's dick though his boxers and Mark just moaned out Jack's name again. "Off" Jack said and Mark shimmied out of his red boxers and now just leaving him with socks and nothing else Jack smiled.

"Good, now we can star our sugary" Jack put the earbuds in his ears and warmed up the bell of the stethoscope and laid the bell piece on Mark's chest, listening to his steady but semi fast heartbeat. Jack just smiled "My, my Mr. Fischbach your heartbeat is very nice and steady, a little fast but that's no need to worry. "Now, just relax and I'll take extra car of you."

Mark nodded and smiled up at Jack, Jack kept the bell on Mark's chest listening to his heartbeat as his other hand traveled down and took a whole of Mark's dick, Jack heard Mark's heartbeat jump at the sensation of him stroking him. "Mmm, yes that's it let me hear that heartbeat soar."

Mark moaned out Jack's name and Jack picked up his speed on Mark's dick and stroked him off faster, he could tell Mark was close but the fast sound of his heartbeat, Jack stroked a few more times and Mark moaned out his name and came in his hand. Jack moaned with him and just listened. After Mark caught his breath, Jack listened to Mark's heartbeat come down, and also placing two fingers on Mark's neck to make sure his pulse was normal after all that.

Jack placed the stethoscope on the bed and smiled and kissed Mark, Mark smiled and picked up the stethoscope looking down at Jack a tent was forming in his boxers and it didn't look like it felt good. Mark just smiled at Jack. Jack just nodded and took off his doctor costume and shirt and pants and boxers and kept his socks on.

Jack lay back on the bed and Mark now in charge. "Ok, Mr. McLaughlin, I'll be your doctor now. Mark smiled at Jack and first checked his pulse and then started to listen to Jack's heartbeat with the stethoscope while he gently stroked Jack. Same as Mark, Jack came and Mark listened and smiled. "That's it Mr. Mcloughlin, your surgery is all complete, as Mark cleaned Jack up and placed the stethoscope in the drawer by the bed.

After they took a nice hot shower and got ready for bed, Mark was laying in bed and Jack cuddled up to his chest. "Mark, I'm glad we told each other of our fetish, I can tell it will be an amazing thing to do in bed now, I think next time we should try other random medical stuff. Mark looked at him "oh, like what?" "What is your thought on being hooked up to an EKG and having sex?"

Mark just blinked and smirked at him, "now that would be something I'd like to try." Jack said and cuddled back up to Mark's chest and fell asleep to the soft sound of his heartbeat.


End file.
